Interval 09 - Incursion - Lapdog
Interval 09 - Incursion - Lapdog is the nineteenth level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. It takes places in the Origin Facility, which the Point Man enters in the hopes of stopping Alma Wade's killing spree. "Lapdog" is a reference to Norton Mapes, the lackey of Genevieve Aristide who is seen in the facility destroying documents related to Project Origin. __TOC__ Initial Brief SITUATION: Replica Elite soldiers and Armacham security forces have already entered the facility. ATC's motives are unknown, but their intentions are clearly hostile. Paxton Fettel is believed to be inside as well. Alice Wade has not been recovered. MISSION: Primary objectives are to secure Harlan and Alice Wade and to eliminate Paxton Fettel. F.E.A.R. Point Man should also attempt to gather intelligence on facility and Armacham security's objectives at the site. Updated Brief MISSION: Locate Harlan Wade. Walkthrough As soon as the elevator opens, an Armacham Defense Turret will open up and start shooting at you. Immediately get to cover. Shoot out this turret the way you've done in the past. The Type-7 Particle Weapon is fairly effective against them. When the first one is done, go to the lower level and look for the Medkit. Then, punch out the lock on the chain fence and crawl into the ducts. If you follow the duct to the end, you'll receive two M77 Remote Bomb. Go back and lean out into the open area to find another Armacham Technology Corporation Defense Turret. Destroy it and collect the Armor Vest and 10mm HV Penetrator ammo that is beneath it. Finally, climb down the ladder. As you go down the hall, keep your sights on the upper level. Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards will come running out and should be shot before they can get into position. There are four of them up top initially. Once the first four are gone, continue to the next room. Shoot the explosive barrels on the above area to take out the Security Guards up there (one will be directly above where you come in) and pick up the Medkit. Keep fighting your way to the back area to look for a way into the room Norton Mapes is in. The far part of this hallway has some N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and a laptop. You can also find some ammo and an Armor Vest in the area. Walk back through the computer banks to find a red ladder. Climb the ladder and begin walking on the pipes. Take them all the way to the very end before dropping back down. You'll be in the room where Norton Mapes was, but once again he has slipped away. Watch the TV in there to learn more info and walk on. Go up the stairs and you'll be on the level where everyone was attacking from at the beginning. Several more Security Guards will be blocking your path, so be ready. Look around the area to find a couple of Medkits and Armor Vests along with a ton of ammo. Further along is a room guarded by another Armacham Technology Corporation Defense Turret. Use the Slow-Mo to duck in and out of the doorway until it is destroyed. Inside, pick up the Reflex Booster and the MP-50 Repeating Cannon. As you step into the next room, a gas pipe explodes, forcing you to take the left path. Inside is a turret, so duck behind the counter. You can actually look up from ducking and shoot the turret, even though it can't shoot you. Grab the Medkit and go outside to fight more Security Guards. Once you kill them, look near the fire on this side to find an Armor Vest. If you took out the two Security Guards on the ground in the next room, you'll only have to deal with a few more on the railings above. Use the explosive barrel to your advantage and keep blasting away with your MP-50 Repeating Cannon. You still can't get to Norton Mapes, so go up the stairs to fight more Security Guards. Once they're gone, look around the room for a couple of Medkits and an Armor Vest. Down the next staircase you'll find more Security Guards. Shoot them before going down so that you have the higher ground. Around the next corner are some guards waiting in a nice defensive position. Toss a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade in and then quickly mop them up in the confusion. Gates will start coming down as Norton Mapes makes his escape. Follow the only path you can and grab the Medkit near the laptop. Take the ladder down into the sewer area. Immediately upon getting off, turn around and shoot the Security Guard in the back. If you get him fast enough, he won't be able to lay down any AT-S Proximity Mines, thus making your job a lot easier. If you didn't get him, be wary of AT-S Proximity Mines as you walk along. Battle your way past two Security Guards and then look for a Medkit on the wall. When you see a Security Guard beneath a pipe, shoot out his legs. Duck under the pipe and shoot open the fence. Walk along near a pipe until you are forced to turn right. If you shot the Security Guard at the beginning fast enough, this part will be easy. If not, there is an AT-S Proximity Mine right in the middle of a gas leak. If you shoot it out, it will cause a huge explosion and block your path to a Health Booster. Sneak around the AT-S Proximity Mine if it is there and walk to the left of the big gas pipe into a little walkway. Follow it up the ladder to find your Health Booster. Keep going along the path for a happy song from the radio. (This should be an easter egg.) Back down by the gas leak, walk along shooting any Security Guards you see. Climb the stairs at the end and walk through the hall until you find a shaft with air ducts crossing it. Drop down by going from one air duct to the next to finish the stage. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs